Digimon: Link-D
by James95
Summary: Arc 1: The Spider Queen and her Five Linkers. Journey back to the Digital World with a new cast from all walks of life. Follow Isaac, Shannon, Carmen, Acilio, Liam, Cameron, Wolfgang, Eric, Milan and Mina as they enter the Digital World and, with the power of Digivolution and DNA Link, use their partners and each other to save both worlds. Warning: Contains hints of mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon: Link-D**

**By James95**

Chapter1: Alone in the Digital World

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon… Sadly

_Swimming in darkness, twelve lights shine above the abyss. Eleven descend yet one is stolen. Five are ensnared by false promises and the rest are scattered yet all shall be reunited with their lights growing brighter as they draw closer:_

_A boy, discovering what it means to be a leader. A girl who desperately wants to keep her family together. A boy who strives to be surpass his peers. A girl who strives to stand as a figure of power and respect. A boy who grew bored of life long ago. A girl who wants to recover what can never be returned. A boy who feels that his affections for the girl who lacks natural feminine beauty will ruin them both. A boy who wants to stand tall against the world. A girl that wants to surpass the expectations set by her peers. A boy so far away from home who, despite his shortcomings, wants to see the world and a girl who has her eyes set on success overseas._

_All shall overcome their own darkness and illuminate both worlds._

_This is their story, beginning for most a week before the day of hearts._

When Isaac opened his eyes, his entire vision was flooded with green. As he rubbed his eyes, he noticed that he was surrounded by dense forest. However, unlike the oak trees of St Benedict's park, these were towering… palm trees? No. That was wrong. It had to be. Yet the proof that it was correct seemed to do nothing but increase. Gone were the used wooden benches with their black iron frames, the tarmac pathways and the noise from the tantrum tots, the yummy mummies and the unfortunate men obligated to walk their wives' yapping, dressed up rats. Quickly, he took out his phone from the pocket of his wind beater but, to his surprise, it had no bars.

'Great. I'm all alone now' he thought to himself as he nervously ran his fingers through his short, light brown hair, 'now what can I do? I can't even reach mom, dad, Steve or Acilio".

It was quiet. The air itself was very much still.

That silence was then disturbed by what seemed to a roar which sounded to be approaching at a rapid pace. Hearing the engine, Isaac got up as fast as he could and ran towards a collection of trees, turning around to see that some sort of a missile and a fireball had hurtled through the area that he had been lying down in and collided headfirst with the palm tree. That was when the oddest thing happened: They began talking.

"Oi! Get your rocket jets off of my face, Missimon!" the fireball shouted.

"Sorry soldier." the missile-like creature, named Missimon, replied in a very "All-American" tone, "I apologise for the miscalculation there".

"Miscalculation my sparks!" the fireball growled in what was quite an adorable fashion before noticing something odd, "hold on. Where's Isaac"?

They knew his name?! How was that possible? Perhaps they went through his wallet and saw his bus card. It was clear that they spoke English but, judging by their stubby claws and burning paws, the theory might be difficult to believe. That was until he heard three more voices with one of them sounded human to him.

"Hey! What're you bozos doin'?" the first one asked in a kind of cute but nasally tone with the owner showing themselves to be something akin to a severed jester's head with no nose and a brown face, "trust you hotheads to crash and burn".

"Yaamon! Cease acting in such a rude fashion!" a commanding but somewhat childish voice responded not too far behind the head and revealing the owner to be some sort of… white, furless, long-eared guinea pig. "Wait a minute. Where's Isaac"?!

"Yeah… where is he" Yaamon began before his arrogant tone turned to one of fear, "ya don't think somethin' happened to him do ya"?

'Now these things know my name?' Isaac mentally gasped to himself as he looked on when a shiver ran down his spine as there came a tapping on his shoulder. Jumping in shock, he turned around with an audible yelp to see the being behind him.

It was a girl. A girl that almost definitely matched him for his fifteen years and a few inches shorter than himself. Her chestnut curls and gem blue eyes were very warm when one mixed them with her rather curved figure and the milky skin she wore yet what struck her as out of touch with this evergreen landscape was her attire. With that blue suit and skirt combo on top of the beret, she looked like she would run off in her heeled black knee-high boots to a business meeting or a fancy dinner party than spend another second in this tropical grove. If anything, it made his outfit of a simple black Tshirt, white leather jacket, navy jeans and black sneakers seem underdressed in comparison.

"I didn't mean to make you jump, sweetheart" she replied in an odd accent as she smiled reassuringly at the boy, "don't worry. I'm in the same boat as you and the Digimon aren't going to hurt you. I promise you that, love".

Isaac stood still for a few seconds, taking what she had said in. He guess that by Digimon she was talking about the things behind her but… could he trust her? Those things seemed to come in all shapes so it might be that she was one of these Digimon. However, as he thought harder, he remembered a story his mom had told him a few days ago about a girl winning some sort of community service award. She even showed him the picture of her. Although he only saw a glimpse, he recognised her.

"Wait. You're Shannon Carrington; the general's daughter?" Isaac asked, "I know it's not important but, if I saw you before today in the paper, so you're not one of those Digimon, are you"?

"Of course not" she replied in a surprised fashion, "I'm as human as you are, Isaac. Don't worry though: The little white one, Tokomon, informed me of our location as well as about why they're with us and about you. Apparently, we're on another planet called the Digital World"?

This was hard for Isaac to swallow. "W-wait. You're saying that all of this isn't from Earth?" he asked.

"That's ri~ight" the fireball's voice cheered from behind, causing Isaac to turn around. Behind him, Yaamon and Tokomon had been staring at him for a while with watery eyes before jumping into his arms. How Yaamon did this without legs baffled Isaac long enough to stop him from jumping out of their way.

"Isaac! I was so worried that you'd never wake up!" Yaamon sobbed as it buried its… body into Isaac's jacket.

"I knew you'd wake but… wait. You don't know who we are, do you?" Tokomon asked with a tilt of its head, "well; here are the introductions: I am Tokomon and this softy is Yaamon and, as you may have guessed, we're Digimon. The other two are Missimon and DemiMeramon".

"Good day to you" Missimon smiled as Demimeramon simply nodded. Somehow, this intro actually calmed Isaac down. It was as if he was being introduced to old friends.

"Well… thanks for not trying to kill me" the dark haired boy replied with a nervous chuckle, "so… Demimeramon, right? Where are we"?

"Why the Digital World of course" the fireball answered, "the Digital world is made of data and is different but linked to yours. At least, that's what my teacher Wisemon taught me…".

"Okay but how do we get back?" Isaac asked. That was when Shannon, standing at near eye level behind Isaac, dug around in her suit pocket before handing the boy a device. It wasn't large; It was practically the size of a television remote except a little wider with ports on the top and bottom. There was even a circular pad and a black square screen surrounded by two black and white circles. "What is this?" he asked.

"Well..." DemiMeramon began, "as I've told Miss Shannon, throughout the history of the Digital World, I was taught that whenever there is great strife, the guardians of the link between the worlds, will select certain children and assign them to partners. This isn't usually an issue for the children as time moves faster in this world most a day goes by in the human world. Additionally, they also bestow upon these children something called a digivice; a connection between a human and their partner digimon".

"All-right. I think I have that noted. So who're my partners?" Isaac asked before Yaamon and Tokomon started giggling in his arms, "wait… is it you two"?

"That's right" Tokomon smiled, "we'll all take on whatever's thrown at us. Trust me"!

"Yeah… what the piglet said" Yaamon beamed as he wiped away the tears, "This also means that Pyro and Trigger Happy there are partners with the broa- Hey! That hurt"!

Isaac glanced again at Missimon to see that the machine being had smacked Yaamon's body. "Serves you right for calling Miss Shannon a broad" the missile angrily smirked. Both humans seemed to laugh a little at this until Isaac stopped. What of Acilio? He might have been taken to this world with him yet… he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hey Shannon?" Isaac began to ask before Shannon heard a noise and practically pinned him to the floor. Where his head had been, a ton of purple webbing had taken its place.

"Wh-what was that" Isaac gasped as he turned to the direction which Shannon was facing. What they saw was just wrong.

Their assailant was a large spider. However, unlike most spiders, it had yellow armour and bright orange hair.

"I shall destroy all in the name of Mother Arukenimon!" the spider cried out as it leapt at the six, the group paralysed in fear with only the sounds of two feminine yet mechanical voices uttering these words in unison.

Requirements Fulfilled. Unlocking Protocol Rookie. Initialising… Installing DNA program… Initiate Rookie Protocol.

**Sneaky Peek**

**Isaac: Wow. I'm still a bit terrified but, arriving on another planet, this is unbelievable.**

**Shannon: I'd hate to spoil it for you Isaac but we have trouble… Wait. What's going on with the Digivices?**

**Tokomon: I don't know, you two. However, don't let it stop us from defending ourselves from this beast next time in Chapter 2: Power of the Rookie! Walking the path of the dark spiders!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Link-D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…Sadly. Also, big thanks to the story's first reviewer, Best OC Maker, one of the fandom's latest powerhouses as well as JungHayat and Lavenderkitten322. Don't forget to read and review folks.**

Chapter 2: Power of the Rookie! Walking the path of the dark spiders!

Paralysed with fear, both Shannon and Isaac could barely move as the spider-like monster charged at them.

"Bubble Blow"!

"Missile Crash"!

"Rolling Black"!

"Fireball"!

From those spoken words, the four partners began throwing pink bubbles, balls of shadow and flames… and even themselves at the spider's eyes, causing it to screech in pain before crashing on its back.

"Argh! My eyes!" I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" Dokugumon screamed out as it rockedon its back, covering the many eyes on its face. 'This is real' Isaac thought to himself as he looked on shaking, 'we could have died if these guys hadn't saved us'.

"What is that?" Shannon asked DemiMeramon before her digivice beeped from her suit pocket. She then pulled it out, widening her eyes as she saw that the small screen had a picture of Dokugumon. "Oh. It appears to be a champion digimon called Dokugumon… I hope I pronounced that right. Oh… I don't like the sound of those poison moves. Wait, Missimon, what does champion mean"?

"You're asking us now, Miss Shannon?" Missimon asked as it picked itself up before sighing, "The four of us digimon are on the second lowest stage; in-training. Champion digimon are two levels higher than all of us. I suggest we make a tactical retreat whilst it's"-

That was when a number of tiny clones of Dokugumon appeared behind Isaac and Shannon. The prickly hairs of their legs felt on the back of Isaac's, causing the boy to jump and Shannon to scream a little. Isaac's digivice then beeped to give these spiders a profile. "Great. Looks like these… Kodokugumon are the big guy's cousins' Isaac stated in a half sigh half groan as he stepped back, "Oh God, there's no way out". At the drop of the sentence, Shannon turned the taller human to face her rather flustered face.

"Isaac, love, there is a way out. We go through the little spiders whilst the big one is out of action" Shannon suggested in such a determined tone that it kind of unnerved Isaac. This dainty looking girly girl had devised a good escape plan. He had to admit he was impressed.

"We'll clear a path!" Tokomon promised as it sprinted towards and fired bubbles at the tiny spiders which caused them to hiss and retreat as the others ran towards them, either using their attacks to repel the spiders or run further into the greenery. Some of them even burst into golden pixels, leaving black and fiery orange eggs behind. After half a minute, the six found themselves in a meadow of long grass filled with the sun's light.

"This isn't a good place to face those eight legged freaks" Isaac groaned before seeing Shannon do an about turn, her eyes filled with courage.

"Well then, Isaac, I guess we have no choice but to fight" she replied, her confidence wavering a little as she weighed the facts and looked towards their partners, "I just wish that there was something we can do".

'Wait' Isaac thought to himself as he took out the digivice from his jacket, 'DemiMeramon said that these digivices had a key function to connect a person and a digimon. Maybe it can help us'. Looking through the device's contents, Isaac searched for an answer when he noticed some text on the screen. Something about a rookie protocol as well as a DNA function. Additionally, beside the rookie protocol, there was a bold red exclamation point. "Shannon. Do you see a program called the rookie protocol on this gizmo?" he asked as the sound of scurrying legs advanced from the hedges. She nodded in confirmation.

"It does look urgent." she replied before closing her eyes, "Ok. Let's hope it works, loves".

Simultaneously, the two humans pressed the centre buttons of the devices and they were met with twin beams of red light that consumed their respective partners as the spider digimon appeared from the bushes.

COMMENCE DIGIVOLUTION.

"Yaamon digivolve to…" Yaamon yelled as it was concealed by a red cloth emblazoned with a yellow smiley face. Behind the cloth, a red gloved arm reached out and pulled it away before tying it around the newly grown neck of the now white faced, green eyed purple imp that had replaced Yaamon. "Impmon!" the new digimon announced with a devilish grin.

"Tokomon digivolve to…" the white rodent called out as it jumped into the way of the sunlight which flashed wildly to reveal that the little guy had been replaced by a slightly larger guinea pig with fur of caramel and cream adorned with great bat like ears. "Patamon!" the creature beamed as it floated in the air.

"Missimon digivolve to…." The missile yelled as it crashed to the ground from its position in the sky with a fiery yet small explosion. However, from within the smoke, a gun fired- which caused several Kudokugumon to burst into pixels upon impact – as a dark blue and grey skinned mechanical dinosaur donning in a military vest, helmet and a large rifle stepped out from the smoke. "Commandramon!" the new digimon announced with a booming voice.

"DemiMeramon digivolve to…" the fireball announced before closing its eyes and releasing a cloud of purple magical energy. As the cloud cleared, the flame now sits atop and armed white candle perched atop a brass stand. It smiles a toothy grin and opens its solid scarlet eyes before it rains down a mass of flames and hot wax on more Kodokugumon which causes them to burst into more pixels and eggs. "Candlemon" the object proudly states.

As the light fades, the four new digimon charged at the remaining insects of which consisted of roughlt ten Kodokugumon and their partially sighted older brother.

"They… changed" Isaac gasped as he looked at his digivice, "they're stronger. Did that program do this"?

"Well, if anything, it looks like we have a greater chance of defeating them" Shannon smiled warmly before calling out to the candle and the marine, "come on Missi-I mean Commandramon and Candlemon! You can do this"!

"Thanks for your kind words ma'am" Commandramon chuckled as he sped towards the remaining Kodokugumon before throwing a small sphere, "DCD bomb! Duck and cover"!

Distracted by the oncoming object, Dokugumon tried to bat the bomb away from its little siblings yet, due to his lack of vision, he was too late. All of the tiny spiders had been reduced to pixels by the resulting explosion.

"You vile fleshy monsters! You killed them all!" Dokugumon screeched as it blindly charged at Shannon and released its poisonous webbing, "I'll kill you all! Poison Web"!

"Shannon!" Isaac as his body seemed to automatically pounce towards the foreign belle, sending her to the ground before the toxic webs could harm her.

"Thanks for that, love" she stated in her surprised tone, panting a little from the shock that she could have been assaulted.

"You dirty sneak! Air night of Fire!" Impnon growled as it jumped into the air above Dokugemon, sending numerous balls of black fire at the spider, causing it to writhe in agony.

"My turn, you villainous arachnid!" Candlemon added as it fired large globs of molten wax from it hands, "Paraffin Paralyzer!" The molten wax blistered Dokugumon's skin on contact.

"I think we're almost there. Cadet Patamon, cover me." Commandramon ordered as it dashed in a different direction to Patamon who was flying by Dokugumon's leg.

"On it! Boom bubble!" Patamon called out as it swallowed the surrounding air and fired it as a concentrated ball, irritating the arachnid and causing it to turn around.

"Poison cobweb" it hissed as it fired a series of venomous threads at the flying guinea pig which dodged them with some difficulty. That was when Dokugumon heard the last words in its life.

"M-16 Rifle".

A second later, Dracomon – who had positioned itself in front Shannon and Isaac- fired a bullet into and up through the arachnid's lower jaw, spewing its data through the hole before it dispersed into pixels, leaving an egg behind.

"All clear ma'am." Commandramon stated to Shannon as it went to hel her off the ground, "the threat has been compromised. You okay"?

"You – you killed them all" Isaac gaped as he stood up.

"Well, they were trying to force ya into the invisible choir so we had to come in and save ya. Don't worry. When Digimon die, we turn back into eggs and start again." Impmon smiled before running up to Isaac, "you okay, pal"?

"Well, I'm not injured, but what happened to you guys, Yaamon?" Isaac asked as he scratched his head in confusion, "I mean one second you're just a head but now Tokomon can fly and you… you have legs"!

"Well, that's because we digivolved, Isaac" Patamon chuckled as he descended from the air and sat beside Isaac's feet.

"Wait, digivolve?" Isaac asked again, "what does that mean".

"Nothin' much" Impmon replied with a grin as Shannon congratulated her own partners, "We just move up a stage, gain a new body, new name, practically a new everything except we'll always be the studs you know an' love. Well, I will anyway. By the way, in this form, I'm Impmon and Wilbur over there is called Patamon".

"Excuse me! I'm no pig, Jacko!" Patamon huffed, looking eager to start a fight.

"Guys, guys, calm down will you?" Isaac asked in a sterner voice, "You said you're here to help us with something, right? Well, it's not really helpful if you keep fighting each other, okay". Both digimon sighed and nodded in agreement before Commandramon stood up and spoke.

"Alright Miss Shannon, Isaac, here's the plan." Commandramon began, "originally, all eleven of you were supposed to arrive at the location we found you. However, due to some complications, you were all scattered in different locations; five in the File Forest area, five by the Calculus Caves and one… well, we have a lack of Intel on her whereabouts. However, as we have had no confirmation of the worst, it's safe to assume that she's alright".

"So, what do we do?" Isaac asked, his interest on the eleventh person increasing.

"Not to worry. We will escort the two of you to a meeting spot we agreed on" Commandramon explained, "it's a distance from here but we'll hope to have you there by nightfall to rendezvous with the other three humans. Then, we'll meet up with the other five at another meeting spot and by that point, we might have gathered some information on the whereabouts of person number eleven. Any questions"?

"Just one" Shannon replied as she raised her hand, "what if we run into stronger digimon"?

"Well ma'am, we'll simply use all in our arsenal to keep you safe" Commandramon smiled as it walked up to and took hold of Shannon's raised hand, "if we are outmatched, Candlemon can come up with a plan.

"I'll make sure we arrive safe and sound" the candle smiled as it began to hop in a Westward direction, "now come along, everyone. We have places to go and humans to see".

"Well, I do want to find some answers" Shannon replied with a soft smile as she began walking with Commandramon's silent steps matching her pace before she turned around to face Isaac, "come on, love. We might just have a world to save".

"Don't worry, I'm coming" Isaac replied with a slightly nervous smile as he started walking behind Shannon with Impmon and Patamon bringing up the rear. 'If my suspicions are correct, Acilio might have been taken to the Digital World as well. I just hope he's alright. I worry about him'.

And with that, they moved out.

_Elsewhere in File Forest…_

"Acilio, you idiot, stop wasting our time. Do you want to make the others think that we're dead or worse, lazy"?

"Oh come on, Liam, he's not being lazy".

"I'm sorry Liam, it's just that I haven't eaten".

"Son of a- Fine! If that Hawkmon of yours spots some food, if it will help get your behind into gear, then you have first choice. Are we clear"?

"Oh, bravissimo, thank you, Liam. I hope he finds some pizza"!

"…I had to be the one stapled to this idiot, didn't I"?

**Next time on Digimon Link-D:**

**Impmon: After endless hours of walking-**

**Patamon: We've only been walking half an hour, idiot.**

**Impmon: Bite me, Piglet! Anyway, the six of us find none other than the sword and enforcement nut, Carmen Iglesias and her trigger happy partners. Count yourself lucky to see us next time in "Tooth and Blades: There's Carmen Sandiego!", ya' got that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon Link-D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, sadly. Although, I hope that we get Digimon: Redigitize Decode.**

Chapter 3: Tooth and Blades: There's Carmen Sandiego!

For Isaac, as he, Shannon and their partners walked through the forest, he noticed that, aside from the chance of the fauna seeking to wear his skin, the Digital World seemed quite pretty. As they walked past, Impmon and Patamon would point out different species that were going about their lives. From the Minomon siblings that were playing their own version of conkers to a Woodmon looking after a group of cheeky Mushroomon. Truly, the forest was teeming with life like the ones back on Earth.

"So, just wanted to ask you Isaac, where were you before you came to the Digital World?" Shannon asked as she turned her head to him, "I mean, you couldn't be at St Benedict High because I would've seen you there".

"Well, I was at St Benedict's Park with one of my friends" Isaac replied with a little concern, "you"?

"Same here. Perhaps the others might have been taken from there as well. Maybe your friend might be here in the Digital World" Shannon replied before her face took the form of a worried look, "I was taking a shortcut. You see… promise you won't go off on religious tirade"?

"What?" Isaac asked in a confused manner, "I'm not the overly religious type but why would you think I would do something like that"?

"Yeah! Isaac ain't some stuck-up moron" Impmon added.

"It's just that… I was going to meet up with my brother" Shannon replied in that same worried tone. Isaac then wondered why she was acting so tense about it. In all honesty, the one thing that he would be curious by would be why she was dressed to the nines for simply meeting her brother.

"Oh. You have a brother, Shannon?" Patamon asked as he flapped by her, "who is he". From the words of that little fuzz ball, she smiled a little.

"Well, Andrew is my oldest brother and, last week, he finished his first tour with his platoon in Afghanistan" Shannon replied as she walked. She was regaining her confidence yet Isaac did hear that her voice was still wavering.

"Ah! A man of integrity" Commandramon boldly smiled as he puffed out his chest, "nothing I wouldn't expect from anyone related to you, ma'am. However, why should your associate have anything against your brother"?

"Well… you see, Andrew asked me to join him for dinner so I could meet his…" Shannon replied before letting out a somewhat heavy sigh, "his boyfriend". Isaac then began to understand Shannon a little more. From how she talked about her brother, she was proud of him yet, she must have had it rough from other people for doing so. Not knowing what else to say, he walked a little faster towards her before pulling her into a hug from behind.

"Wh-what're you doing?" she asked with a surprised gasp. Her two partners turned around abruptly, giving Isaac a slight glare to warn him off of trying anything.

"Look. I don't know a lot of things about our world" Isaac told her as he continued hugging her, "but I know that you shouldn't be blamed for things out of your control. Same goes for your brother. All you can do is do what you think is right".

Relaxing a little, Shannon began to genuinely smile and relax as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "You're not the best with words, are you love?" she replied, causing Candlemon and Commandramon to relax. However, five seconds later, she started to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Um… could you let go now, Isaac love?" she asked.

"Oh right. Sorry about that" Isaac bashfully replied with his cheeks flushed pink as he pulled away, followed by Immon and Patamon's giggles. Even Candlemon let out a chortle before they headed off again.

It was an hour or so later that the group were walking past a series of bushes when a stampede of Kodokugumon scampered out, ignoring them as they ran for their little lives.

"Flee my brethren! Flee"!

"She'll delete us if we stick around"!

"I don't want her to stab my eyes"!

Upon seeing this display, the group displayed many reactions. Impmon and Commandramon let out resonating laughter whilst Patamon, Candlemon and Shannon looked concerned that the very species that they had fled in fear from had sprinted like Mephistomon was after them. Isaac, however, paid attention to the two other voices. One was smooth yet powerful for a child whilst the other, being of the same level of maturity had a sort of uppity nature to it.

"That will teach you weaklings a lesson" the noble voice shouted.

"Begone you cretins" the other added, "and don't trouble this place ever again"!

From out of the clearing, the two appeared so that they could see their handiwork. One looked like a purple raccoon head. However, attached to its body was a tiny purple and white fox tail and the majority of the head itself was covered with a pointy-eared metallic mask. The other looked to be the mix of a lion cub and a frilled lizard. It had the head of a young lion cub that was covered in golden fur and had green eyes. The head was fitted onto a long furry tail and around the neck was a golden scaled lizard frill. When Shannon and Isaac's digivices beeped to scan them, the duo noticed the decently sized group.

"Other humans?" the lion cub, a Frimon, asked itself as it stared at the two before turning to Impmon with a grimace, "trust you to be the one who digivolved before me, Daemon spawn".

"What'cha say, shortstack?" the imp shouted as it lit its own gloves alight, "because if you said what I think you said"-

"You'll start cursing until your face turns brown again?" the racoon digimon interrupted, "because we'll both take you on".

"Come on you three, we're friends so we shouldn't fight, right?" Patamon began to ask to try to dissolve the conflict.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, PORKY!" the three shouted at the flying mammal, causing him to withdraw. That was when a wooden sword flew towards the three and nearly struck them. Following suit, the owner appeared from the bushes looking rather annoyed… or constipated.

What was the most striking feature of the girl – no, the woman- was that, regardless of the fact she looked to be roughly their age, everything about her screamed to be a cold, living weapon. Her cherry red hair was held back in a tight, long and braided ponytail. Her pale skin only accentuated the coldness of her hazel eyes and her tall stature with her toned arms showed that she kept that promise to utterly destroy those who cross her. After a few seconds, both Isaac and Shannon recognised the uniform she wore: Apart from the black leggings she wore, it was the St Benedict's school uniform; A white button-up blouse, red tie and a charcoal pleated skirt and on the tie was the St Benedict school logo. That and the wooden sword in her hand.

"Frimon, Kapurimon, who's with you?" she asked in a rather serious yet monotone voice with little accent before noticing the two, most notably Shannon to whom her cautious expression softened slightly for, "I didn't expect to see you caught up in this, Carrington".

"Well, Iglesias, you could say the same about anyone else being in this situation, couldn't you?" Shannon replied as she approached her, "I assume these two are your partners"?

"You're correct. Although, I must ask the two of you one thing" the schoolgirl replied before turning to the other of the two and thrusting her sword in his face which caused him to jump and start panicking, "Identify yourself, boy".

"I-I'm Isaac Matthews" Isaac stammered as he revealed his digivice to the girl, "Shannon and I helped each other out against those Kodokugumon earlier. C-could you please put the sword away"? The swordswoman looked at Shannon who nodded and then withdrew her wooden blade. "Thanks" Isaac replied.

"My apologies. I had to remove all possible options that you were working with those insects and make sure Shannon here wasn't your prisoner" she replied as she held out her hand, "Carmen Iglesias". Regaining his composure, Isaac took her hand and shook it before they both withdrew.

"So, Carmen, I take it that you were taken from the park as well?" he asked her.

"Yes I was there" she replied whilst crossing her arms, "I had finished up with my Tai-chi class for the day and then there was a flash of light. Next thing I knew, these two were jumping on me and informed me of the meet-up point. That is where you're going, right"?

"Of course" Shannon replied as she double checked that they had been going on the right direction, "just one question though".

"What is it"?

We saw the Kodokugumon but where's the big one"?

"Big one?" Carmen asked before she was sent flying backwards through the bushes by a seemingly invisible force, a terrified expression crossing her face before she disappeared into the thicket.

"Carmen!" Frimon, Kapurimon and Shannon shouted before they decided to run straight in. This was rather strange to the only guy in the group.

"Hold on" Isaac warned the others, "This is definitely a trap to lure us in. If whatever caught her just wanted her, they would have jumped out. However, it seems like we're just reacting the way it wants us to do".

"Are you saying that we're incapable of having a multiple-track mind?" Frimon growled as it bared its fangs.

"Our partner's in danger! If you think that we'll just stand here whilst she's having Sanzomon knows what done to her… you'll have another thing coming, you weak willed numbskull" Kapurimon shouted before it signalled to Frimon and going with the other into the bushes. Shannon decided to join them, signalling to Candlemon and Commandramon to follow her.

"Although I do agree with you, Isaac, you shouldn't be so final" she stated, "should I remind you that we're all in the same boat? If you or I were kidnapped, I'm almost certain that she would help save either of us. Come on"! She then vanished with her partners into the thick foliage.

"Well, I guess she might want to save you" Isaac reluctantly agreed as he went through the thicket, "come on guys".

"You don't have to tell me twice" Patamon stated as it flew in.

"Fine. Let's save her" Impmon added before running in, "but I swear; those bozos are not going to be anywhere near me, ya got that"!?

After a minute's running, Frimon, Kapurimon and Shannon were the first to arrive on the scene, finding that, as expected, the one that had taken Carmen was the big brother of those tiny spiders; Dokugumon. However, unlike the one she and Isaac had faced, this one had the swordswoman trapped in a sticky, sickly violet web, the spider champion's fangs almost dripping with venom as it crawled over the sticky surface to the entrapped victim.

"Looks like I'll have dinner now" Dokugumon cackled as it opened its mouth and proceeded to lower its awful head to take a bite out of the girl before a splatter of hot wax landed on and seared Dokugumon's right legs, "Argh! Who threw that"!?

"Sorry, but this lady isn't your starter" Candlemon muttered as the Commandramon beside him pulled out its sniper, "release her or face our wrath". What Shannon noticed was that Carmen was struggling out of the webbing.

"Yeah! Let our partner go or so help us we'll" Frimon snarled before it was cut off by the spider.

"What? You brats? Don't make me laugh" Dokugumon snarled before turning around aiming for an attack, "poison w- agh"!

The spider was met with an electric shock that seemed to come from Carmen's arm, which had ripped through the webbing.

"Now's our chance!" Commandramon stated as Isaac appeared, "M-16"! With that, he fired the bullet yet, unlike last time, Dokugumon had fired some webbing. Using the battle as a distraction, Shannon and the two in-training level digimon had begun taking Carmen down from the web.

"Oh no you don't!" Dokugumon snapped as it tried to attack Shannon when its abdomen was fired at by Impmon, "Ow! You brats"! Whilst this occurred, they had managed to get Carmen out.

"Thanks" she smiled as she pulled out her digivice, "hm? What's this rookie protocol"?

"Isaac and I found that after our digivices were in close proximity of another. Trust me, it's going to help" Shannon smiled. Carmen simply nodded.

"Alright" the swordswoman nodded as she touched the screen to activate, sending the bolts of light at her partners.

"Frimon digivolve to…" the odder one called out as it fell into a mass of tall grass, sending a flash of yellow lightning through the grass before flying out as a fully grown lion cub with a tuft of orange fur on his head, savage emeralds eyes and a matching emerald on a golden necklace, "Liollmon"!

"Kapurimon digivolve to…" the mechanical digimon called out before its silvery mask is tossed into the air, transforming into a navy blue kendo mask as it jumped u and put it back on. From that, fur becomes scales and, as the fabric extends, the digimon inside grows out clawed and taloned arms and legs with a sword popping up in its hands, "Kotemon"!

"You two are… pretty impressive" Carmen smiled as she raised her right hand, which from further examination had a decently sized taser, "let's attack"!

'She's crazy!' Isaac thought to himself as Carmen, Kotemon and Liollmon charged at the spider.

"Poison cobweb!" Dokugumon shouted as it began firing purple webbing at the three.

"Impmon!" Isaac shouted. Impmon nodded as it dashed forward and brought out two miniature portals in the air.

"Summon!" Impmon shouted as the portals fired out demons of fire and ice which took the attack for the three.

"HOTHEAD!" Kotemon shouted as it divebombed Dokugumon headfirst with an ignited skull, smashing into Dokugumon.

"Take this!" Carmen hissed as she zapped Dokugumon's thorax with her tazer, Liollmon using her back to leap up into the air.

"Take this! Critical Bite!" Liollmon roared out as a massively damaging bite came from its jaw, ripping through Dokugumon's head like paper mache before the spider disintegrated into data and an egg.

"Well, I guess that's over" Carmen sighed in relief as she went over to her digimon, "hey".

"What is it, my lady? Kotemon asked as it took a knee.

"Y-yeah, what is it?" Liollmon repeated as it followed suit.

"Get up". The two rookies were left puzzled. In fact, everyone else was a bit confused.

"As we have fought alongside each other in battle, you should never bow to me" Carmen insisted as she herself took a knee, "unless I do the same for you".

"My la- I mean, Carmen…" Kotemon gaped before turning to face Isaac, "thank you for that cover".

"It's more Impmon you should be thanking" the boy replied with a smile, "Although, the more important thing is that you're all safe".

"I'm not saying thanks to that thing" Kotemon chuckled with Liollmon nodding. Commandramon had to restrain Impmon from blowing the two to kingchessmon-dom come.

After ensuring she had all of her belongings, Carmen approached the two.

"Thank you for your assistance today" she smiled as she gave them a courteous nod, "but now, we must proceed to the meeting point. That is, if you want me to tag along".

"What are you on? Of course we want you to come along with us" Isaac replied in a sense of excitement that took Carmen aback, "I mean, your partners are amazing but you zapped that bug yourself! You're pretty awesome". Shannon simply nodded with a warm smile

"You might not be so bad yourself, for a man" Carmen replied before she and her digimon turned to the right direction and began walking toward the footpath and closer to the meeting point. Confused by her statement, Isaac decided to shake it off and walk after her, his partner and Shannon's group right behind him.

**Next time on Digimon Link-D**

**Acilio: Ciao everyone! You might not know me well but Liam and I have made it to the meeting point. If only it was a restaurant…. Ooh my tummy hurts. What's that!? Waaaa! Isaac help! It's going to eat me!**

**Isaac: Acilio? Don't worry buddy, I'm coming! Wait, what's going on with our digivices? Find out next time in Linked DNA! Enter Acilio and Liam!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Digimon Link-D**

Chapter 4: Linked DNA! Enter Acilio and Liam!

"We're almost there, everyone" Candlemon called out from the front of their group. From some of the group, there was a collective sigh of relief whether silent like Shannon or overly irritated like Liollmon and a melodramatic Impmon. Only Carmen, Commandramon and Patamon had no objection to their walking time.

"That's a relief" Isaac sighed as he turned to Carmen, "I mean, if we get exhausted from just walking, who knows what might happen if we're ambushed".

"Perhaps" Carmen replied as she closed her eyes in slight irritation, "I mean, if you're not used to a decent exercise program like myself, then yes, I guess you would". Hearing that, Isaac felt a pressure build up in his head from the annoyance.

'Well that was uncalled for' Isaac thought to himself before returning his focus onto the journey. However, when he did so, he noticed Shannon, who was in front of them, seemed to shake her head slightly. Perhaps she agreed with him… or she was trying to get away some hair from in front of her eyes, he didn't know. As they walked further, he thought back to what Shannon had said about time moving faster here. At first, he was rather optimistic about it, knowing that he wouldn't be gone for long yet… what if he was gone for too long? What if months or even years went by over here when his world only saw hours and days? And that would be if he survived past any crazy digimon like those spiders, or something worse? Plus, now he had other people that he knew were involved and creatures who say that they need him.

For the first time since he got to this world, a crashing wave of despair washed over him, tightening his chest with an ice cold grasp. Yet he knew he couldn't freeze up. What if Acilio was dragged in? What if Steve was all on his own in this place? What if the stumbled into a thicket and found Cameron's dismembered hand in front of him? 'No, stupid thoughts. Stop picturing it' he mentally insulted himself as he pressed on, 'I have to know if they were sent here and if getting to the meeting point will give me answers then I can't stop now'. With that, he felt a weight land on his shoulder.

"Is everything all right with you, Isaac?" Patamon asked in a concerned manner, "you look a little pale". Isaac responded by picking up the flying guinea pig and held him in his arms, getting an odd look from the partner in front of him and behind.

"It's fine Patamon. I was just thinking things over, that's all" Isaac replied with a simple smile, "wanna hitch a ride for a while"? Patamon then replied with a nod and a small smile before falling asleep.

Eventually, the group could see the place in front of them after Commandramon pointed towards a set of trees. Before the sighers of the group could relax, the soldier redirected them to a much taller tree than the one that they were looking at; One which had a long ladder and consisted of a decently sized hut perched atop of the massive oak sized… fir tree.

'Seriously, what is wrong with the plant life here' Isaac thought to himself as he craned his neck up. He wished that he hadn't as, from seeing the climb up, the old acrophobic tendencies were kicking in, and knocking his knees together like bells. "I-is this the only way up?" Isaac asked Commandramon, "You have been here before, right? Surely, there must be another way up like an elevator. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if there were trees with elevators in the Digital world".

"That's a negative Isaac" Commandramon replied as it helped Shannon and Candlemon up the ladder before going himself, "the closest Lift-Lily is approximately two miles away".

Impmon started frowning, "Wassa' matter, you afraid of heights?" it asked whilst approaching its partner and began climbing up the ladder, "come on, it's not too high up. Just keep an eye on me and you'll climb up no worries, okay"?

Isaac still felt uneasy despite the encouragement. "But what if I fall?" he asked nervously, "I mean, neither you nor Patamon could carry my weight, right"?

"I'm sure Carmen could catch you, right?" Patamon attempted to reassure Isaac whilst looking at the other human only to be met with three cold shoulders, "well… she might help…maybe".

"Well, there is one way I can help" the swordswoman responded as she walked in front of Isaac, face frozen in a stoic expression, revealing a hand-sized black metallic object with two prongs, "Isaac, this is the Taser that I used against Dokugumon. I guarantee that if you don't go up that ladder, I will personally use it to stop you from bringing more idiots into this world. Do you understand"? That seemed to straighten Isaac out as he practically sprinted up the ladder, emerging through an opened panel at the top which he guessed Shannon must have opened.

"That was rather brutal of you, Carmen" Liollmon blankly stated before an evil grin plastered its face, 'I think we'll get along just fine".

"Well, you might have to be cruel to be kind" Kotemon agreed with a nod of its head, "Though I o recommend that you shouldn't do it often, Miss Carmen.

No need" Carmen replied as she began climbing up after Isaac whilst she held Liollmon, "hopefully, that will get him to behave for now. Now let's go see what's in that hideout.

Inside the hideout, the interior was simple yet it was clear that whoever designed it was thinking of all the basic necessities. There was what looked like a basic, decently sized kitchen with a window next to the sink, a small wooden table and a number of chairs in the room that the group had just climbed into, although Shannon and Commandramon were nowhere to be seen, that is until the former walked out from a nearby room holding some cushions. It was as if there was an actual house for a treehouse. In Isaac's mind, he began picturing this world having condos with condor wings, two dimensional flats and cottages having… 'Good night eveybody' he thought to himself.

"Looks like there are some decorations in that room. There are some beds, a few bathrooms but, beyond that it no bath, shower or electricity" she noted before looking at Isaac, "something wrong, flower? I thought you were afraid of heights".

"Well, your warrior princess over there threatened to give him some electroshock therapy, that's wh-"Impmon began before Kotemon jumped out of the hole and landed on its head, "Hey, you two bit samurai, watch where ya land"!

"My humblest apologies" Kotemon replied somewhat sarcastically, "However, we should focus on other matters. Miss Shannon, are there any other humans or digimon here"?

"Well, when I was looking through the rooms, I didn't see anyone else" she replied with some concern, "Commandramon is just making another check; Checking under beds, in cupboards and the like. Right now, we need to solve the issue regarding food". She was right. When Isaac thought about it, they had practically and if there was anything in this world, would they be able to eat it? That's when Candlemon spoke up.

"I believe there are some meat apple trees nearby" the rookie suggested only to be met by Isaac and Shannon's slightly gaping mouths, "what? Are you more experienced with finer foods".

"Not at all" Shannon replied with a shake of her head, "It's just the fact that this world has apples that are filled with meat".

"Well, this world is weird, Shannon. At least we won't have to kill anything for food" Isaac replied before adding with a wink, "If we have to, we'll pry Liollmon off of Carmen and serve him with cherry sauce".

Over my egg!" Liollmon growled from across the room.

Eventually, Carmen and her group decided to go with Candlemon to bring back some food, leaving the remaining five to stay at the treehouse… at least until they heard a sharp tapping noise coming from the closed window. Taking no risks, Commandramon went to look, revealing as he opened the window another digimon that flapped its little wings to fly and descend onto the floor. It looked like a short, humanised bald eagle had embraced its native routes with eyes of blue and taloned wings and feathers of cream and burgundy.

"Well, that was surprisingly short" the bird stated before bowing to Shannon and Isaac, "salutations to you all. I am Hawkmon; Partner to Acilio Vargas. I've been flying around in search of other humans and-". That was when Isaac rushed and picked up the bird.

"You know where Acilio is? How is he? Is he okay? He's not on his own, right?" Isaac asked in a rapid burst of panic as Hawkmon seemed to sweat from the sudden contact… if birds can sweat.

"Y-yes, he's fine and with Mr Liam." Hawkmon replied as it struggled, "now please, let me go this very instant"!

"Oh. I'm ever so sorry" Isaac replied with a nervous laugh as he backed away and put Hawkmon down, "so… where are they"?

"Well, based on their trajectory, I estimate that they are ten to twenty minutes away by foot from this location" the bird replied as it dusted itself off, "I suggest we go out to meet them". Shannon looked a little concerned about this suggestion.

"It's not that we wouldn't want to find more of our companions, Hawkmon" she began, "I mean, ou haven't brought much proof of your identity". Hawkmon's eyes widened a little at this but simply nodded its head. Even Isaac mentally admitted to himself that Shannon had a point, even if that meant he had to wait a little longer to see one of his best friends.

"I understand" the bird replied as it perched itself on a nearby footstool, "I assume that, like Mr Acilio and Mr Liam, you have also come across some adversity. Speaking of your group, you seem to be a few short".

"Well, the others volunteered to go looking for food" Patamon explained as it flew down right next to Hawkmon, "So we're just holding the fort until they return or something happens"- The flying guinea pig was then interrupted by a masculine yet slightly fruity scream which caused Isaac to bolt out of the entrance and fly down the ladder.

"… Like that" Patamon sighed before it and Impmon chased after Isaac, "Isaac, what's wrong"?

"Yeah. One second you're a scaredy cat when you saw the ladder but now you're running like a lawnmower. What gives"?

"I know who screamed" its partner replied as he ran towards the sound, "it's Acilio. He's in danger… or he's run out of food".

In the distance, five figures – two humanoid and three something else were seen running away from what looked like a small group of wasps. This wouldn't have been a problem if not for the fact that these bugs were larger than the boys. Isaac's Digivice then beeped, revealing the profile of the ugly yellow and black bugs. "A group of Flymon… How are they flies?" Isaac pondered before rushing to help out.

"Don't worry Isaac, we've got you covered" Shannon replied from a few metres behind him before stopping with Commandramon who had begun setting up his sniper. Hawkmon flew above them and, noticing an opening, ripped off the feather on its head to throw it at high speeds.

"Beak Buzzsaw!" it shouted as the feather smacked into one of the insects, causing it to yelp in pain and turn around to face the bird who had caught and reattached its feather. The other bugs followed suit and, instead of chasing the two guys, also turned towards Hawkmon, hissing as they aimed their stingers at the bird.

"Brown stinger!" the three shouted before firing out their stingers at high speeds towards Hawkmon.

"No ya' don't! Summon!" Impmon shouted from next to Isaac as icy mini demons emerged from a circle in the air and took the attack. Using this as cover, Isaac and Patamon dashed towards the other group to get them out of the way. Immediately, Isaac recognised one of them; a slightly shorter Italian guy with a toned body and, at the moment, fear filled green eyes and windswept black hair dressed in the same Orange soccer Tshirt, white shorts and black fleece that he wore earlier at the park. Beside him was a guy who Isaac didn't know. He was a dark-skinned guy who looked to be their age with short curled black hair and brown eyes dressed to the nines in a grey three piece suit. Acilio looked absolutely terrified yet the other guy was rather calm. When they saw him coming, Acilio recklessly ran out towards Isaac with some form of tadpole with a Mohawk that was in his arms. The other boy, standing alongside a purple furred something and a blue furred Rambo dog, was more cautious with his partners flanking his sides in case the Flymon caught on.

"Isaac! I can't believe you're here!" the Italian yelled as he ran towards his friend. Although Isaac signalled for him to zip it, one of the bugs caught wind, turned around and swooped down to attack.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted as it fired a blast of air at the insect, sadly doing little damage but distracting it from the series of metal balls that flew out of the purple beast.

"Good shot, Dorumon" the well-dressed boy nodded before turning to the dog, "Gaomon, your turn".

"With pleasure, now we have some breathing space… Rolling upper!" the wolf, now knownas Gaomon nodded before jumping and somersaulting into the sky at high speeds to punch at the nearby Flymon, yet the rookie had little impact and landed on the ground with the Flymon hissing.

Back with the other bugs, Impmon was fighting alongside Hawkmon yet their stamina appeared to start to wane. "Come on Commandramon, pet, take the shot" Shannon urged the soldier who gritted its teeth from stress.

"Negative! I can't get a good angle" it replied as it looked through the rifle's scope. That was when Shannon had an idea and extended her right hand in front of Commandramon, "what is it, ma'am"?

"I believe I can get a shot. You use your grenades to help them out whilst I aim" Shannon instructed only to be met by a shaking head.

"Sorry ma'am, I can't afford to let you get targeted" Commandramon replied before its head was forcibly turned to look her in the eyes.

"I will be targeted if you fail, Commandramon" Shannon replied with a rather cold look in her eyes, "I am not requesting this. As your partner and commanding officer, I order you hand me your rifle"! Surprised, Commandramon nodded before handing the gun and running towards the Flymon with bombs. "Aim… target locked… fire"!

In a matter of seconds, one of the giant bugs had fallen to the ground, hissing in pain from the tiny bullet that had embedded itself in its abdomen as the other attempted to fly towards the origin of the shot. However, it was disrupted by some slightly breathless rookies who responded by throwing bombs, elemental demons and feathers until…

"Brown Stingers!" the three Flymon simultaneously shrieked as they launched their stings at the smaller digimon which, although missing them, knocked them to the ground. Seeing this, Shannon rushed to help Commandramon, only to see one of the boys that were attacked sprint towards the fallen Hawkmon.

"Are you injured, soldier?" Commandramon asked Shannon weakly. With a sad smile, she shook her head.

"Oh, Commandramon, what can we do?" Shannon asked her partner, "I mean, without Carmen and Candlemon, we're outmatched".

"I apologise for my incapability, Acilio" Hawkmon muttered, trying to cope with the aftermath of being winded from the landing.

"No. It's not your fault, my friend" Acilio replied with a smile, despite the obvious fear in his eyes, "and now we're together, I think we can do something about them".

"Are you suggesting-"?

"Si" Acilio replied with a slightly teary eye before turning to Shannon, "Excuse me, pretty lady"? Hearing this Shannon turned her head in confusion. "I think I have a plan" Acilio continued before pulling out his Digivice to show the DNA Icon, "you have this, yes?" Shannon then took out her device and checked it at a fast pace before revealing to the same function. "On the count of three, we press it, okay?" the Italian asked, only to be met with a confused glance to which he beamed, "don't worry! I've done this before… wait, why do you only have one partner"?

"They… are somewhere else" Shannon replied, only to be met by a look of dismay from the Italian.

"Oh no! If you don't have both partners, you can't use it!" Acilio sighed before starting the waterworks.

At that moment, Isaac and the other boy had retreated to their side with their digimon, looking all bruised and battered.

"They're too strong!" Isaac gasped, a little tired from the sprint before noticing the DNA function on Acilio's digivice, "what does that do"?

"Finally, you've remembered that you have a way out, Acilio" the other boy stated a little smugly, "and here I though you forgot".

'Oh great, another Carmen?' Isaac thought to himself before asking Acilio again, "Acilio, what does it do? I mean, the Flymon are coming this way"!

"Don't worry. We just activate it at the same time and little things combine to become big things, got it?" Acilio smiled in a somewhat cheerful tone before seeing the gigantic bugs grow ever closer towards them and started sobbing harder, "Argh! Press it! Press it now! Please don't kill us, Mr Flymons, I'm still a virgin"!

"Acilio calm down" stated before raising his voice, "alright, on the count of three, we all press the button".

"One". The Flymon sped towards them at a faster pace.

"Two" The Flymon ascended into the air to attack.

"Brown Stinger"!

"Three"!

**Execute DNA Digivolution**

(Theme: Credens Justiatum)

At that action, all of the digivices except Shannon's emitted lines of golden light that connected them to another line and, another device. The rookies then, swamped in this light, sped towards each other in couples as they began to meld with each other.

"Impmon"…

"Patamon"…

"Dorumon"…

"Gaomon"…

"Hawkmon"…

"Betamon"…

"DNA digivolve to…" they all shouted as they melded with each other.

Grasping onto Betamon, the feline demon melded its data to the curious aquatic lifeform, the golden rays becoming black and white as the light died down, revealing a demon with long, clawed arms, horns and tattered white wings dressed all in white with a crimson bat logo on its muscular chest. "Icedevimon" it coolly stated in a mix of Impmon's voice and a more serene sound that had to be Betamon's.

Likewise, Dorumon and Hawkmon collided, the cocoon of light surrounding them, only to shatter to reveal a serpentine beast with orange and yellow feathers for a mane, a mask of bone, a crocodilian snout and rust red wings as tattered as Icedevimon's. "Airdramon!" the flying serpent hissed.

Finally, Patamon and Gaomon united in a ball of golden light which burst, revealing the oddest of beings. It was like a fox yet the face had no expression being smooth and white with painted streaks of red and black on its face and ears surrounded by an ice blue mane to only realise that it was a mask, the body was lean with light brown fur that met the black fur of the claws except for the flanks which each had a yin-yang symbol. The tail was more like a bolt-shaped blade of blue and silver with encrusted with a ruby eye and around its neck a scarf of red and white like a barber's sign. "Reppamon" the beast howled in Patamon's light giggle and Gaomon's stoic tone.

The three new digimon knocked the stingers away like swatting flies as they faced the trio.

"They… combined" Isaac gasped before turning to an equally surprised Shannon, "Shannon, you and Commandramon defend yourselves, we've got this". She simply nodded, running to a further distance with her exhausted partner.

"Now we have them out of the way" Reppamon purred before jumping at one of the Flymonwith a roar, "Vacuum kamaitachi"! Spinning its tail, Reppamon launched itself at Flymon only to be evaded by the flying insect. The bug thought it had skill… until its face was cleaved in half by the invisible slash that Reppamon had dealt it, causing it to burst into data 'n' eggs.

"Our turn!" Aidramon roared as it flew at a breakneck pace towards the insect, knocking it to the ground with its tail before charging again, "Spinning needle". From blades that Airdramon had conjured from rotating, Flymon proceeded to explode in a shower of gold pixels.

The last insect was nervously looking at the icy demon in front of it who met the insect with a cool yet sinister grin. From that grin and the fates of its comrades, Flymon turned face and, grabbing the eggs, flew through their air for its life.

"Wow, we actually did it!" Isaac cheered before he was met with a slam, a cry of relief and a wet shoulder. He smiled a little as he pulled the Italian in for a hug, ruffling his hair, "it's alright now, Acilio. I'm here. There's no need to worry anymore".

Elsewhere…

"Those pitiful flies! How dare they turn heel! At least die a warrior's death"!

From the expression on the face of the glasses wearing, white haired woman, Mina could tell that their leader was annoyed. It was nice that Arukenimon let her and her partners sit by her side to watch the troops on their mission to defeat the villains so that none of them would have to but, from how they mercilessly slaughtered those Flymon (one of them had invited her to its Kunemon's Bug Mitzvah), the brunette nurse had a pang of rage inside her as she stroked the black Gatomon that was curled up on the lap of her duck-egg blue pleated skirt and patted the head of the saddened Lunamon by her side. "It's going to be fine, Miss… I-I mean, there's always next time" Mina suggested before the spider queen turned to face and glower at her, "a-ah. I'm sorry. I'm being an idiot for forgetting that you're mad. P-please forgive me".

Hearing this, the humanoid digimon sighed with a softened expression before pulling the girl into her arms in a reassuring hug with her eyes locked into the girl's brown ones, running her gloved hands through the dyed purple locks and the burn marks that decorated the skin not covered by the girl's pink sleeveless top. The two lower level digimon quickly glaring at the sight of the contact before turning away, as if they were afraid to even protest.

"I apologise my dear, it has been a long day of failure, after all" Arukenimon softly replied with a faint smile, "You are right. There is tomorrow. Therefore, I will require you to alert the other members of our little team and, when you do, inform them that they must prepare for plan A in case these villains continue their invasion. I am counting on you. After all, I always forgive you and it is the only way to save your beloved, right"? From those words, the girl widened her eyes and adorned a feverish blush.

"Yes… Miss Arukenimon. I will do what you say" Mina breathily smiled with a sense of drugged euphoria as she got up and left the web-filled room before turning her head, "after all, you are one of the only people who always forgives me".

**Next Time on Digimon: Link-D**

**Isaac: With our new friends, Acilio, Hawkmon, Betamon, Liam, Gaomon and Dorumon-**

**Impmon: Hey, who the heck is Liam?**

**Liam: (Sighs), you'll find out my name next chapter, you idiotic imp.**

**Impmon: Oh that's it! You are so dead! Bada Boom!**

**Isaac: Impmon! Not the curtains!**

**Shannon: (Sighs) Boys… Well, next time, after a good meal and a kip, the five of us and our partners head out to the village of the Tanemon where an evil Centarumon is enslaving them to be slaves and future warriors. But wait, who is that?**

**Commandramon: What's an Agunimon doing here?**

**Shannon: Find out next time in "Five months a slave! Centarumon vs Liam and Carmen!**


End file.
